Childhood & Oblivion
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: It is almost Valentines! Candy wants to make chocolates and confess to Nathaniel. So she drags Ken, her best friend along with her to shop for cute outfits and make the chocolates. During those moments, will a new love spark? Will Candy realise something she did not before?
1. Am I Pretty In Clothes?

**Author Note: Please enjoy this story. It is about Ken and Candy. HEHEHEHEHE**

* * *

I scratched my brown hair roughly and scanned around the clothes shop. My eyes skimmed through a set of hanged blouses and shirts. I checked the price tag for the tight jeans in a corner and grabbed whatever I thought was cute. I laid them out in front of me, trying to match them with other accessories and pieces of clothing that would make a cute outfit. Like I anticipated, I was completely hopeless with fashion. The outfit I put together was nowhere near cute. It looked more like a clown costume rather than something you would wear to confess to someone on Valentine's Day. I slapped my head in despair.

"Ken, stop nibbling on your chocolate chip cookie and help me out right here." I groaned at the boy sitting on a chair, his hand holding a packet of cookies.

Ken shrugged and pushed his humongous round glasses in. He wiped the crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand and rubbed his forehead, "Candy, why don't you just wear what you usually wear and confess to Nathaniel like that? It's a lot better to be you."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "I want to look cute in front of him when I give him the chocolates tomorrow."

He shook his head hopelessly. "When girls are in love, they sure are concerned about everything, especially with their looks."

"It's not like we can help it. We must look perfect in front of the person we love." I filled my mouth with air and puffed my cheeks. "Anyway, please help me," I clasped my hands together and pleaded him. "You've read a lot of manga right? You must know what type of clothes boys like. I can't seem to find a pretty outfit."

He set down the packet of cookies beside him. "Well I have... but that doesn't guarantee that I'm professional in designing and clothes matching." He hopped out of the chair and headed to the shelf that contained the hanged shirts. "You need something appealing right?"

I nodded. He grinned and pulled one out something– it was a short crossed blue top. "What about this one? It's sure attractive!" He smiled innocently.

I wacked him with the cookies, he winced in pain and rubbed his head, his lips pouting. "What was that for?"

"Seriously, this is way to revealing. Look at it." I took the top from Ken's hands and pointed at it. "It barely covers my chest and it completely exposes my belly button. It's completely indecent. There is no way Nathaniel will find that appealing." I placed it back where it belonged and he stopped pouting.

"Oh right, Candy. I was only playing around. No need to get angry." He waved his hand in the air and advanced to the corner with the hanged dresses. His fingers trailed through the set of dresses. His eyes narrowed and thought hard about the costumes. He stopped in his steps when he came across a brown one. "I think this will suit you just fine." He grabbed it and held it out in front of me.

I examined it. It was a simple dress. A chocolate brown ribbon curved around just below the chest area. The ends of the dress were cropped short in a zigzag shape. Tiny little patterns were sewed onto it. It was plain yet cute. I liked it.

"This is pretty good, but is that all?"

He shook his head. "It's best to wear a jacket and some other clothing with that dress. The news said that it will be quite cold tomorrow." He walked to the area where the jackets lay. He shuffled through the heap of jackets and finally selected a brown leathered one. "This goes well with it…and this as well…" He placed a pair of socks in my hands and strolled to the shoe racks. "This silver boots looks quite good as well." He nodded in satisfaction as he studied it.

I grabbed the boots into my hands. "What else?"

He gazed at the pile of clothes and boots in my hands, and then he shook his head. "No, I think that should do it."

"What about accessories like necklaces and earrings?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't think it suits you very well. Since you're a tomboy, wearing a dress is already a little strange."

"Strange, what do you mean by strange?" My eyes squinted at him. He shrugged.

"Well… it doesn't exactly fit your character…"

I pouted and slightly bobbed my head down. A sigh escaped my lips. "I know... I always wear jeans and hoodies. It's weird to see me in a dress right?"

Sensing my depression, he tried to change the subject. "Anyway, try them on before you buy them. It'll be a waste of money if it doesn't suit or fit you."

"Ok," I hurried to the changing room. He sat down in his chair once more and continued nibbling on his chocolate chip cookie.

"Show me when you're done." He called out while his mouth was still full.

I locked the door behind me and undressed myself. I began putting them on. First's the dress, second's the socks, then the boots, and last's the jacket. I brushed my hair quickly with the comb I carry everywhere with me and gave a quick check in the mirror.

It actually did suit me.

The colour of the jacket, dress and socks matched with my emerald eyes. The conspicuous silver boots contrasted well with the clothes and the dress somehow made me skinner. I almost couldn't recognise myself in the mirror. I burst out the door and rushed to Ken. He heard my loud footsteps and turned to my direction. I waved at him and he dropped the cookie in his hands. I grinned at his reaction. He had his mouth wide open, gaping at me.

I skipped and stopped in front of him. "So… how do I look?"

He cleared his throat and clamped his mouth shut. He hastily picked up the dropped cookie, blowing on it industriously. "Y-you look fine. Honestly I would prefer that you wear your hoodie and jeans, but of course you want to look cute."

"Are you sure you mean that I look fine? I think I look awesome, especially after I saw your reaction."

"I-it was just that my cookie somehow slipped out of my hands." A slight flush swept across his cheeks. "I w-was just surprised that I dropped my precious cookie. That was all."

"Are you really telling the truth?" I raised an eyebrow uncertainly. He nodded.

I rolled my eyes. Ken was clearly lying. I knew it. I've known him since I was 5. He has a habit of mumbling when lying. Either way, I chose to not indulge in that topic any further. "Anyway, this is so cool. I love this outfits. Thanks a million Ken! You're my best friend!"

"No problem." He didn't meet look up from his cookie; the flush slowly disappeared, "Any time."

"Maybe I should read manga from now on and get some ideas from there."

"I'll lend you some of them if you actually do." He brushed the tip of the cookie with his hand. "Do you like comedy or fantasy?"

"What about some romance? I do like romance novels."

"Sure, I think I do have a few like vampire knight and Special A."

"Thanks Ken." I clamped my hands onto his and grinned. "Oh and can you stay over at my house tonight?" I pleaded him again. "Please, you've got to help me. I'm hopeless at making chocolate."

There was a moment of silence before he could digest what I just said. He snapped his head up and met my gaze. "Wait, you're inviting me to sleep in the same roof as you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why are you surprised?"

His lips slightly parted with disbelief. "Hey, I'm a guy. Boys and girls that are not related by blood should not sleep in the safe roof."

I frowned at his words. "We did that before when we were kids. Why can't we do it now?"

Heat crawled to his face. "We're teenagers right now."

Not comprehending the situation, I shrugged, "And so?"

"You're not embarrassed?"

I laughed loudly. "Why would I be embarrassed to sleep in the same room as my best friend?"

A flicker of pain flashed in Ken's eyes. It came and went so quickly that I wondered if it was simply my imagination. He was silent for a moment and stared past me as if he was in his own world then. His eyes were empty and a little lost. I waved my hand in front of him.

"Hello, earth to Ken? Are you there?"

He snapped back to reality and jerked back in his chair. "Y-yeah I'm fine… anyway… why should you be embarrassed?" He mumbled as if he was talking to himself. "We are _friends_ after all… and will be forever right?" A smile curled on his lips. It looked like it was forced – too forced.

"Yeah…" I tilted my head with confusion. "So are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah sure why not," He bit on the cookie he blew on, the smile shattered into a tight line. "Do you have instructions on how to make valentine chocolate?"

"Yep, and I've bought all the ingredients." I smiled, pleased with myself. I glanced down at my watch and both my eyebrows shot up. "Wow, time flies so quickly. I'll pay for the clothes now. Meet me in front of the counter."

Ken nodded and got up slowly. I watched him as he headed towards the counter. When I was about to return to the changing room, he suddenly turned around and called out my name. "Hey Candy…"

"Yes?" I glanced back.

He hesitated for a moment. Hesitation filled his eyes. He considered his words carefully before he spoke again. "Please change back to your other clothes."

"Why?"

"Well…" He scratched his head uncomfortably. "I find that outfit a little disturbing…"

I laughed. "I knew that I looked good in them!"

* * *

**Author note: Well~ i hoped that you enjoyed this. Plz do R&R and let me know if i should continue this or not.**


	2. Practise With Confession

**Author Note: And so here is another chapter~ please do enjoy this.**

* * *

Once I purchased the clothes, we went to my house for the night. Ken called his mother and told her that he was staying at my place for the night. Of course, his mother agreed. It was normal since we used to sleepover at each other's houses all the time when we were small. The strange thing was that after we entered high school, he never invited me over to his house anymore. It left me confused and a little dejected.

After the call, we planned to make the chocolate after dinner. We went to the family room and practised the confession speech for tomorrow. Ken pretended to be him; though it felt a little strange to confess to a person that was my best friend.

"I love you!" I shouted at him and shoved the clipboard that we decided to use as the chocolate in his face. "Please go out with me!"

He shook his head and held up his hands in front of him. "Candy… you should not force the chocolate into my hands; It's kind of rude."

I scratched my head. "Sorry, I'll try again." I cleared my throat. "You're so awesome and responsible, I like you. Please go out with me!" After I said that, I gently lifted the clipboard to him.

Judging his face, it was clear that he wasn't satisfied with the speech. "I forgot to tell you this but when confessing, you should explain why you like Nathaniel. It'll make him consider a lot more if he is going to reject or accept you."

I nodded and tried again. "I like you so much because you're so responsible and all. You're so cool and awesome after you saved me from that stupid Amber, I've fallen –"

"Whoa, stop right there." Ken waved his hands around and interrupted my sentence. "Amber is Nathaniel's sister. It'll offend him if you call her stupid, even though I've got to admit, she is a little stupid… and a total bully. Also, don't use words like cool and stuff. It sounds like you only like him for his looks."

I bit my lips. "I'm hopeless at this." Bending my back, I threw the clipboard onto the sofa. "I can't even convey my feelings properly."

He pulled out a cookie from the packet he carried to the clothes shop and munched on it. "Maybe it's because I don't look like Nathaniel so you can't express your feelings well." He licked his fingers when he finished it. "Maybe I should act like him a bit more. Will that help?"

"Maybe that really is the problem!" I straightened my back. "Perhaps we just need you to look and act like him. Stay here! I'll grab some clothes that are similar to what Nathaniel wears every day." After saying that, I rushed into my room and swung my wardrobe open. I shuffled through a pile of clothes and pulled out a white shirt, brown pants, and a yellow tie. I ran back and threw them on Ken. "Here they are; this will fit you perfectly since you and I wear the same size."

He stared at the clothes before he replied back. "About this idea… I was only joking… are you serious that I have to dress up as him?"

"It might help me since I find it a little weird to say the three words 'I love you' to my best friend."

His lips curved into a tight smile and he shrugged. "Alright, I'll go and change."

I stood beside the bathroom door and waited for him as he closed it behind him. There was the sound of the water running and some shuffling. Probably the clothes. It took him a few minutes before he was prepared. I leaned against the wall as he stepped out –

And my heart rate picked up.

He was in the clothes I told him to wear; he looked smarter and less nerdy. The tie hung loosely around his neck. His shirt had the top few buttons unbuckled, exposing his smooth collarbone. His brown hair was stylishly messed and wetted with water, causing the fringe that used to cover half of his face to curve back with the rest of his hair. He also took his glasses off that revealed his dazzling jade eyes – eyes that mesmerized me.

I've never seen him without glasses before and I've got to admit, he looked gorgeous without them.

I slacked my jaw, my head empty and blank. He squint his eyes and clumsily, feeling for the wall. "Is this you Candy?" When he got no reply, he faced me and rubbed his eyes. "Candy? Or are you her mother?"

"I-I'm... I-I, y-you…" I was fumbling. That was something I usually did not do in front of him.

"Oh it is you Candy." He smiled. "Sorry, I can't see well without the glasses, but I had to take them off, Nathaniel doesn't wear them, does he?"

"Y-yeah…" I glanced down at my feet, unable to meet his gaze. "Y-you look d-different without your glasses… and y-your hair as well…"

"Do I look weird? I can't even see myself clearly in the mirror without glasses." He laughed at himself, flashing a row of white teeth. "Well let's go and practise."

"A-alright…" I started heading towards the family room. I mentally slapped myself on how I reacted when Ken walked out of the bathroom. I glanced back, expecting to find him next to me. He was still in his same spot. I frowned. "Hey, why aren't you coming?"

He gave out a helpless sigh, his hands still touching the wall. "I can't see where I'm going. Please help me?"

I laughed quietly and held out my hands to him. "Ok Ken, let's go." He slid his hands into mine and I lead him to the family room.

During that time, I realised that his hands were firm and warm. Even though I was slightly taller than him, his hands were larger than mine. Of course, he was a boy. It was natural that he has larger hands than me. Though…

My eyes flickered to his for a fleeting moment. It was my very first time noticing this…

Weird… but it's a good kind of weird…

We went back to practising once we entered the family room once more. Ken clutched onto the clipboard and held it in front of his stomach. His face changed to a more serious and determined expression. I decided to give it my best shot.

"Well hello Candy, what is it that you want to tell me?" A smile curved up his lips.

"W-well K-ken… no I mean Nathaniel… I-I" For some frustrating reason, I could not focus properly. I couldn't concentrate at all. His face was distracting—too distracting.

A flush crept up on my face.

I banged my head dramatically against the sofa, hoping to snap myself back to normal. Ken flinched and stepped closer. "Um, Candy? Why are you hurting yourself?" He tilted his head in a way that Nathaniel would. "Are you alright? You're acting weirdly."

I gulped, the heat burning on my cheeks. "Ok, I was just thinking how to confess."

"By banging your head on the sofa? Are you trying to get yourself a concussion?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

I coughed into my fist. "Haven't you heard that some people have mental blankness sometimes and to solve that, you just need to wack it?"

He shrugged restlessly. "Uh… no I haven't heard. Does that even work?"

"Well I-it works for me."

"Alright… whatever, we should be practising right?"

"Y-yeah…" I chose my words carefully and straightened my posture, my eyes bore into his. "Well Nathaniel. The reason I want to talk to you is because I've got v-valentines chocolates." I pretended to hold it out in my hands. ""Nathaniel, the truth is that… I've liked you ever since you saved me from Amber. I-I'm not sure if you have any feelings for me, b-but…" I gazed up at Ken and drew in a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you."

Ken slightly shifted and I caught his hand twitching. I continued with my speech. "I've fallen in love with your determination in completing your duties. You're the most responsible person. I-I… will you go out with me?"

Silence filled the atmosphere. I expected Ken to react.

He did not.

He just stood there like a statue and studied me. I found it uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to break this peculiar atmosphere when…

"Yes," Ken finally spoke, breaking off the intensity of the atmosphere. "Yes, I will go out with you…" His jade green eyes pierced mine and whispered, "I _love you_ as well."

My heart jumped inside of me.

His words…It's almost as if he actually meant them. But that was impossible. He and I were only friends. Right?

…why am I even considering this as a possibility?

"That was good, a really good confession speech. He hung his head and studied his feet. "You should use that."

I scratched my head uncomfortably, "Really? Do you think so?"

He nodded and there was the silence once more. He shuffled his feet, his eyes flickering from me and then back to the ground nervously. He inhaled and his fist tightened beside him. "Hey Candy…"

"Yeah?" I cocked my head sideways.

"The truth…" he took in a deep breath before he continued. "…is that I actually do lo–"

"Candy, Ken! It's dinner time!" My mother called out from the kitchen. "It's the homemade pumpkin soup that you guys love."

I snapped my head towards the voice, "Coming mum!" I shouted back and turned to Ken. "Sorry, what were you going to say?"

Ken bit his lips; his face a little flushed and shook his head slowly. "No, it's nothing important…"

He was clearly lying again. It had to be important. But what was it? What was the important thing? Why was he being untruthful to me?

"Ken… What's gotten into you?" I tentatively opened my mouth and asked. "Why are you lying?"

He mustered up a smile and skipped happily to the kitchen. "Seriously it's nothing important. Anyway let's eat! I can't wait. Race you there!"

He hurried off before I could speak. I reached out for him but stopped in mid-air. If he did not want to talk about it, there was no point in pushing him anymore.

"Wait for me!" I protested and chased after him. "Last time you came, you drank all of the pumpkin soup!"

* * *

**Author note: just by writing this, i feel sorry for Ken...**


	3. Making Chocolate

**Author's note: *phew, finally another chapter. Well hope u enjoy. This is going to end soon. Finally! ~~~**

**:3 **

* * *

The pumpkin soul was delicious as usual. My mother had the skill and hands in making irresistible dishes. Ken and I gulped it down in one whole mouth full and asked for seconds. Last time Ken was here, he had more than me. This time, it was my victory. He drank four bowls of soup wile I drank five. I won just by one bowl.

After dinner, we lounged on the couches for a while before we decided to finally make the valentine chocolate. Luckily, Ken bought over a recipe book on how to make them. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had a clue on how to cook and probably end up having to buy chocolate for Nathaniel instead.

Ken's fingertips brushed over the words in the book as he read them aloud. He gave me the ingredients and tools, expecting me to listen to his instructions.

"Chop up the chocolate block into little pieces." He handed me the knife.

I took it and unwrapped the chocolate block. With no experience in cooking, I began slamming the knife against the block as hard as I could, which caused some pieces of it to be sent flying out. Ken yelped as one hit him on the forehead. He hastily grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Candy, this isn't time to slaughter pigs. You're using too much force. It's like you're trying to kill something."

"Sorry." I allowed him to take the knife from my hand. "I suck at this."

"Now just pay attention carefully, you only need to chop these little pieces while making sure you're not sending some of them out and poking into people's eyes." He tightly tapped the chocolate block with the knife and it split in half. "See? It's actually quite simple. Here, try again."

I nodded. Taking his words into consideration, I tried to do the same thing he did. It worked. The chocolate was being chopped up finely. He grinned in satisfaction and gave me a high-five. I smiled with pride. I continued listening to his instructions and obeyed every command he gave out. I first boiled the pieces of chocolate in low heat. Then once it had reached up to one hundred degree Celsius, I poured the melted liquid into a heart shape container. There was some left overs. Ken suggested pouring it into another container in order to not waste it. I agreed with his idea.

Once the chocolates have cooled down, I placed them in the fridge for them to set. We cleaned up in the kitchen afterwards.

"Do you think Nathaniel will like the gift?" I turned my head to Ken as I washed the tools we used.

He held out his thumb. "I'm sure he'll like it."

Hearing the reply, a brood grin slit across my face. "Oh I can't wait until tomorrow! I can just imagine how he would react."

Ken gave out a small smile and returned starting at the washed tools he needed to wipe with a towel. "Candy… why do you like him so much?"

A flush swept across my face. Such direct and awkward question left me unprepared and hesitant to answer. "Well… I don't know… I guess he's nice…" I tiled my head sideways. "Wait… didn't I tell you this when we practised the confession speech?"

"Yes you did." He rubbed the saucepan with a towel. "But I still don't get it. Why do you only like him? There are other guys out there in the world that might be more suitable for you."

The eyebrows on my face creased into a frown. "Suitable? Are you suggesting that Nathaniel and I should not be together?"

There was a perceptible pause. Ken slowly raised his head and bore into my eyes. His face hardened and his lips tightened. I saw thousands of thoughts spinning in his head. I felt his hesitation in his next sentence. Many emotions lit up in him. There was fear, envy, jealousy, pain and many more bitter feelings. There was also sadness, loneliness and… was that… could it be… adoration?

It puzzled me greatly. How could I have not realised? Was he hurt? Did he have someone who he liked? Why didn't he tell me? I just couldn't understand Ken. When we were small, I knew exactly who he was. I knew what he liked, what he feared, what he hated. But the person standing in front of me was a complete stranger. It was as if a sudden crack in the earth separated us and made us feel distant.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ken brought up a cheerful smile on his lips.

"What are you talking about? You guys are perfect for each other. I have never seen any couple as well matched as you two."

"Oh yeah…" I studied his facial expression. Strange, he still had the same old grin and positive attitude. What I saw then was all just an illusion?

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that.

Ken hung the towel on the hook and wiped his hands on his pants. "It's getting pretty late. I'm going to rest. Are you going yet?"

I rubbed my hands together under the cool running water, "I'll come later after I've put things back in the cupboards."

"Alright, then I'll be going then." He turned around and headed to the door. He stopped suddenly after taking a few steps, "Oh and Candy…"

I untied the knot on the apron and threw it on another hook, "Yeah?"

"Good luck for tomorrow's confession!" He flashed a row of white teeth at me while pushing his glasses in with his hand. "Please treat me a packet of cookies if successful."

I returned a teasing smile. "Thanks, I will. I hope that someone will give you some chocolates as well."

"I think Amber will steal my lunch money again and buy chocolate for Castiel." Exaggerated tears streamed down his cheeks. "She stole 15 dollars..."

I scratched my head. "Maybe you should tell the teacher or something. They might help."

"They won't help… I tried it before and ended up having a detention because Amber had evidence that I was lying and I was actually bullying her instead…" He wiped his eyes and sniffed on his sleeve. "I wonder how long she'll keep doing that."

"It's alright Ken. She bullies me as well. Just try to avoid her as much as possible." I opened the lid of the cupboard.

He sighed behind me. "You're right… oh and Candy…"

"Yes, what is it?"

There was a long pause in the air. Then he continued, "Good bye."

I faced him, my eyes flickering from the cupboard to his face. "What's with the sad 'goodbye'?"

"No, it's just that I want to thank you for being my friend ever since we were little." He lowered his head, his gaze on the ground. "Thank you for all the wonderful memories you gave me, I'll treasure it for life. Thank you very much for everything, Candy."

I squinted with my eyes. "What's with the cheesy speech?"

"I don't know actually…" He laughed. A slight flush burned on his cheeks. "For some reason, I just felt like saying it. Well go to bed early then, Good night!"

"Good night!" I laughed silently inside of me as he exited the kitchen room. It was funny seeing him blush. I should tease him more in the future.

I opened the fridge door and glanced down at the two set of chocolates. I hid a smile. One of the chocolates was for my dear Nathaniel, and the other was for my best friend Ken. He did deserve something at least. After all, he helped me lot of times in the past and made this together with me.

_Yes_. I nodded to myself. _I can't wait until how Ken will react when he gets a gift from me._

It took me a few minutes to put the utensils away. I closed the door behind me and hopped up the stairs. Ken had snuggled up in bed when I entered the room. I sneaked up to him.

I poked his cheek. "Hey Ken, are you asleep?" I kneeled down beside the bed that lay next to mine.

He shifted. I snickered. The word 'peace' seemed to be showing on his face. There was soft breathing and incoherent mumbling. I noticed freckles across his nose that I've never seen before. It must have been hidden by those humongous glasses of his.

I leaned forward.

Wow… I could not believe it. Despite his haircut and clothing that screamed 'nerd' or 'dork', he was gorgeous. He looked much better than this afternoon when we practised the confession speech. His pore less skin was fair and smooth. His straight, small nose seemed like it was carved out by a skilled carvers. His soft lips… now that was the most beautiful sight out of all others. It curved up into a half crescent moon.

I have never seen someone this gorgeous in my whole entire life before. Why haven't I noticed this before? Such a flawless face was shielded by glasses. Next time, I must urge Ken to get contact lenses and change his hairstyle. That way, perhaps Amber will stop picking on him.

And many girls would be flocking into his arms…

A stab of pain pierced my chest. I bit my lips. If Ken became popular, would he spend time with me? Would he still care for me like now? I didn't want him to leave me. He was my best friend. I didn't want to lose him.

I didn't want to give him to _anyone._

I jolted up, shocked at my own thoughts. That was unexpected. Ken was not mine. He belonged to no one. What on earth was I thinking?

I glanced up at the clock. It was already twelve. I rushed to the bathroom and prepared myself for bed. Then I jumped in bed and calmed my mind down. Tomorrow was Valentine's day, an important day for girls. I had to get some sleep.

I flipped over to my other side and watched Ken sleep. A smile curved on my lips without me realising it. A sweet taste filled my mouth.

_Good night Ken._ I thought in my head.

* * *

**Author note: TT_TT i'm sorry if ppl r finding that Candy is too oblivious of Ken's feelings annoying. But at least she's beginning to return it right? But thx for everything! Thank you!**


	4. Valentine's Day

**Dear friends!**

**Thank you for your long support and wait. I have finally posted up a new chapter. I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the others. Anyway, thank you very much! This story is about to come to an end... I presume the next chapter... but anyways! Thank you very much! Oh and please do read and review.**

* * *

The morning birds chirped. The alarm clock vibrated, shooting out ringing tones that pierced through my ears. I groaned and slowly rose from my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced towards Ken's bed.

It was empty.

I stood up, puzzled. Then I noticed a yellow sticky note stuck on the pillow. I peeled it off and quickly scanned through it:

**Dear Candy, sorry, I'll be going to school early today for something. Bye and good luck with the confession! By Ken XO**

A smile curved up my lips. His handwriting was always neat and tidy, totally not like what a person would expect from a male. I read the note again. What did he have to do? It was barely 7 o'clock. I placed it down on the desk and opened the closet to change. I took out the confession dress—something that Ken specifically picked for me. The dress was as beautiful as I first lay my eyes on it. Brown patterns swirled on the smooth material and I spun around with it in front of me. Excitement shivered up my spine. Today was the long awaited day. I had to try my best in my confession or else all the hard work that he did for me will be wasted.

I hurried down the stairs after I prepared myself. My mother perked her head up. With one glance at me, she dropped the loaf of bread in her hands.

"Wow. Someone is looking beautiful today." She grinned as she picked up her food again.

A flush swept across my face. "Mum, today is Valentine's Day."

"Oh…" A sigh escaped her lips. "My little girl has finally grown up. So… who's the lucky boy?"

I opened the fridge and took out the two blocks of chocolate. "Guess."

She tapped her chin with her index finger – something that she does when she was thinking. "Hmmm… is it Castiel?"

"Nope." I ruffled through the draws and found what I had been looking for. It was the icing decorations. "Guess again."

"Alex?"

With a little bit of force, red icing was squeezed onto one of the chocolates, carving out the three special words. 'No, try again."

"Umm… Alex's twin brother?"

Both of my eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um… no mum, he is… homosexual."

"This is hard." She pouted her lips. Then a light bulb clicked above her head. "What about Ken?"

I stopped in the middle of decorating the other chocolate that was made for Ken. For some reason, my heart fluttered in the most peculiar way. Every beat of my pulse rang conspicuously in my ear. Heat flushed up my neck and a sweet taste rolled in my mouth. "M-mother, w-what are you talking about? I-it's impossible."

She scratched her cheeks. "Well, the way you react when you hear Ken's name is different to the usual behaviour you display."

My body froze. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes," she tapped the corner of her own pair of brown eyes. "It shines in the most unique way."

I frowned, my body beginning to relax. My eyes shine when Ken is nearby? What is she talking about? "It must just be you, mother, I always light up when he comes around. It's because he doesn't hang out with me as much as he used to when we were smaller."

That explanation earned me a shrug from her shoulders. "But, your face… it looks like you are in a daze."

"What…are you suggesting?"

"Well…" she raised an eyebrow, gesturing her hands to find the correct words to deliver. "It feels like… you're in love with him."

The red icing container slipped away from my hands, landing on the tiles with a clang. She smiled innocently. "Isn't that true?"

~~~~0~~~~

The lunch bell rang. Maths class ended but during that whole time, I was not paying any attention to what my teacher was teaching about. Distraction prevented me from doing so as my mother's words kept reiterating in my head: _"it feels like… you're in love with him… isn't that true?"_

No. That was not possible… right? The person I love is Nathaniel. How could it be Ken? Sure, he was the guy that I spent the most with and we got along extremely well, but how I could have fallen in love with him without myself even knowing? What she said could not have been true. The person that I love was Nathaniel.

It had to be.

A jolt of pain jabbed into my chest. It squeezed the air out of my lungs. I clenched onto my dress and practised breathing out slowly. What on earth was that? I waited until the feeling gradually faded away. When it did, I straightened myself and bowed as the teacher dismissed the class. Then, slumping back onto the chair, I felt as if all my energy had been sucked out.

The pain… what was the cause of it? Was I sick? Last time when I checked up with the doctor, they had said that I was perfectly healthy. Did some sort of cancer somehow just lurk into me?

Without me even realising it, Iris popped out from behind. "Wow Candy, you look gorgeous today. Who are you planning to give chocolates to?"

I shrieked and fell back, hitting my head against the carpet. "Ouch…" I groaned, "What was that for?"

She gleamed, her orange-brown hair curving down and twined together into a braid as it reached past her shoulder. "You seem like you were daydreaming or something," she said as she offered out a hand.

I accepted the help and climbed back up. "Was I?"

She nodded and shot a sympathetic look at me. "Do you feel fine? Do you need to go the nurse office?"

I shook my head. "It's alright. I'm probably fine."

"Alright…" she looked at me uncertainly. But then, like a bright star, she flashed a dazzling smile. "Today is Valentine's day! Are you giving any chocolates out?"

Speaking about that topic, I snapped my head up. "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that… I was distracted by –"

…_What my mother had said about Ken, _I finished in my head.

She tilted her head. "Distracted by what?"

I gave out a small smile. "It's nothing. I guess I should get going to the person I'm about to confess to."

Iris's sapphire eyes twinkled in interest. "Who is it?"

A grin replaced my smile. "Guess."

"Is it Ken?" She grasped her hands together in front of her.

Shock shuddered through me like poison. I staggered back, frowning. Why is everyone thinking that it's him? "What made you guess that?"

She first bit her lips, and then pointed her own eyes, just like what my mother did in the morning. "It's your eyes and face. You shine so differently when you hear his name."

It was just like what my mother had said… They both told me that my expression goes all different and bright when I hear his name. Was that true? Could I really be… I shook my head, laughing to myself. Foolish, why was I even considering that possibility? I had a task to do and this was not the time to be thinking something like that.

"No, it is not." I grabbed my bag. It had the two chocolates in them. "It is Nathaniel."

"Oh ok… then good luck!" She waved ecstatically. I nodded in thanks and proceeded to the door. But before I left, I would have sworn that I heard her whisper under her breath.

"But Candy…" There was a perceptible pause in the air. "Your face told a different story when you said that you didn't like Ken."

~~~~0~~~~

My heart thumped with apprehension as I approached the student council room. My knees wobbled and my arms felt like a wet sponge. Inhaling a deep breath through my mouth, I knocked once. Then twice.

The voice that sent shivers down my spine rippled through the door. "Come in."

Sweat damped my skin as I twisted the door knob. I poked a head through the gap and peered into the room.

Nathaniel was leaning against a table. His white t-shirt carved out his lean body and a blue tie matched perfectly with his clothes. He had a clipboard in his hands, his golden eyes scanning through the information. His bronze hair glimmered under the sunlight, almost making it appear a dazzling yellow.

He looked up, and a smile lit up on his lips. "Oh hey Candy, what do you want?"

I closed the door behind me. "Well, I-I… uh…" I played with the straps of my bag, suddenly taking a huge interest in them. Heat began creeping up my neck. "Well… I…"

He held out the clipboard in the air. "Are you here to ask about Ken?"

"Ah yeah…"

…

Wait… What?

I jerked my head up, meeting his gaze. "Huh?"

He strode over and placed the clipboard in my hands. "Didn't you hear?" He tilted his head, and he stared at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Hear about what?"

He hesitated. "That Ken is moving school…"

In that instance, I could no longer see the beauty of my crush. Darkness shrouded the surrounding and gravity seemed to have suddenly exerted more force. My mind went blank, only pain filled it. That excruciating feeling came again, just like how it loomed over me when I was in the classroom. However this time, it was agony. All the excitement that I felt this morning vanished like air. I did not think, I did not move.

The only thing that rang in my head repetitively was: "_Ken was moving away… he was leaving me... I-I feel so empty…"_


End file.
